


Chasing Butterflies

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Shards of Jade [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: A ficlet/drabble series of snippets focusing on characters childhood. Third up Starlight
Series: Shards of Jade [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851484
Kudos: 2





	Chasing Butterflies

She chases the butterfly through the field; blonde hair blowing in the summer wind, running as fast as she can. But the butterfly is always ahead and always will be.

But still, Annie enjoys chasing the beautiful creature. It's like chasing a dream that you know you will never reach but refuse to give up.

In the distance, she can hear her mom telling her to slow down and not to ruin her dress.

~~~~ 

The cake is too sweet; her mom added far too much sugar than was needed, but Annie smiles and nibbles at it anyway. If she said she didn't like it, her mom would take it the wrong way. She was proud of the things she cooked, and when they turned out bad, she took it badly.

It hurts her teeth. She feels like she will need to brush them for an hour later to feel better, but it's worth it when she sees her mom sigh with contentment.

~~~~~

There is a storm raging on outside. Annie isn't scared of it; after all, it's just God letting off steam, or at least that's what her mom always says.

Still, she wishes it would pass so she could fall asleep. She silently prays to God inside her head for the storm to be over soon.


End file.
